The Love Triangle
by 123InoDeiFreak123
Summary: Its a love triangle between ShikaInoDei its my first story YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Triangle**

It started as a normal date but turned into a big fight between Shika-kun and Ino-chan

**The Date:**

It was 6:30pm and Ino was Getting ready for her date with Shika-kun she wore a beautiful black and gold kimono with a golden dragon.

Shika-kun was also getting ready he wore a very nice looking suite that made him look very handsome. It was 6:54 and he was on his way too Ino's house in his new Camero (Details later).He arrived at Ino's house and Ino was very happy about this date. It had been 3 months since they went out on a date there had been mission after mission these 3 months. She ran towards him and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss. I've been waiting for today Ino said. Yea me too Shika replied. He led Ino-chan to his Convertible yellow Camero on the way to the restaurant they talked about how much they missed each other and also missions. I've missed you so much these 3 months Shika-kun. I've missed you more Shika said. And so they had an " I missed you more contest".

**The Argument:**

Shika-kun started a conversation on about the mission he had been on with Temari and Kiba. Yea it wasn't easy to take down Tauya I wouldn't have been able too stop her without Temaris help Shika said. Ino wasn't very pleased that Shika admired so much about her techniques and how she helped him. Until finally Ino broke and said enough already with Temari lets talk about something else but Shika ignored her outburst and continued until Ino got so mad that she walked out Shika-kun of course went after her but all that did was agitate her more. Inner Ino was thinking up a plan to get back at him ……

**YAY!!! My FIRST Story PLZ REVIEW U GET PANCAKES!!!D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Akatsuki:**

Now in the Akatsuki lair . Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hindan and Tobi were so bored that they were playing truth or dare (LMAO). Truth or dare Hindan? Deidara asked. Dare he answered. I dare you to hug Itachi, yeah. Poor Hindan. But don't worry Hindan did get Deidara back for it. Tobi Truth or Dare Sasori asked. Truth Tobi replied. Why do you always say Tobi is a good boy? Because Tobi is a good boy. Sasori got very annoyed. Itachi Truth or Dare? Kisame asked. Dare Itachi replied. I dare you to use the **myankogan **on Sasori!!! **OMG!!!** Done was Itachi's reply. So from then Itachi Started to chase Sasori. Then finally Hindan's turn again Deidara Truth or Dare? Dare, yeah. I would have picked truth. I dare you to go to Konoha and date one of these girls Choices: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, **OMG!!!** Tsunade, Kureni, and Shizune. He picked **INO!!!!** Now it was Deidara's turn Truth or Dare Hindan? Dare. Same dare as you gave me.

HE picked Hinata. But Hinata had a **Bf already !!!**

**Meanwhile Back at Konoha……**

Ino kept on thinking an thinking of a guy that could make Shika so jealous he'd explode. But no one was a good match. She decided to call her Best Friends Forever. 3way call them they all answered and asked about her date with Shika. So how was ur date Ino-pig. Yea girlfriend how was ur date with Shika Hinata said.(**OMG!!!**). Well were waiting Ino. Tenten said. Brb with this part!!!

**Now too Shika's place:**

Shika was really angry with himself his three best friends Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun and Neji-kun. They tried to calm him down. Shika-kun you should just calm down. Neji said. You two will be back together in no time Sasu-kun said. Tatebayo why does Ino-chan have to be such a jealous type. Its my fault I was just talking about Temari-chan how she was a great help. Nara-kun she has to understand that ur ganna be working with other kunochi Neji replied. Anyways how are u and Tenten doing Neji? Were doing great Neji replied. Oh Yeah I ALMOST FORGOt to tell U GUYS!!! Neji exclaimed. NANI!!! The three very interested to hear asked. Theirs going to be a big party for Ninjas because of all the hard work we've been doing Awesome!!! Tatebayo This Is SWEEEET!!!! That sucks me and Ino aren't going together Shika said. The three friends sighed to see that their friend was still dark and gloomy. Lighten up man the party is two weeks from now.

**YAY 2nd chappter more PANCAKES FOR PPL THAT REVIEW!!!!! **

**AND THANKS TO THE PPL THAT REVEIWED ON THE FIRST PART!!!!**

**D D D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Conversation between the three friends:

I mean if he's ganna talk about her the whole time why doesn't he just go worship her come on its our date and he talks about another girl!!! I totally agree Ino-pig seriously why doesn't he just go marry her he deserves to suffer a little and feel the way u did Hinata said. Yea I totally agree with Hinata-chan Tenten said. If Neji-kun ever did that to me id dump him before he could even ask y? Same here For Naruto!!! Nani!!!! Tenten Sakura and Ino screamed !!! O yea I never told u girls that me and Naruto are going out. Really wow Hinata u sure did change into a different person after that mission Ino said. The other two girls agreed with Ino. Well I don't want to get messed with anymore so that's y. It's about time!!! They all laughed.

Deidara and Hindan were a day away from Konoha !!! YaY!!!

But in the next Chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arrival of Deidara and Hindan:**

Deidara and Hindan arrived and started to look for Ino and Hinata. But Hindan didn't know she already had a boyfriend. Hey Deidara whoever finds their girl first gets 100,000 yen Hindan said. Ur on Hindan, yeah!!! And so they went looking everywhere for the girls.

**The girls Whereabouts: **

The two girls were working in Ino's flower shop and having a conversation. So when did you and Naruto start going out Ino asked. 3 weeks ago I guess Hinata replied. Wow then u guys have been going out for a while now. Yup. Have u heard the rumor Ino. Huh?What rumor Ino asked. That Temari has a crush on Shika-kun

!!! What!!! Are you SERIOUS!!!! Dam that ASSWHOLE!!! No wonder he was taking about her so much!!! Man I want to get back at him even more than ever now!!! Ino said.

**Meanwhile with Dei and Hin….**

They were still looking for the girls they couldn't seem to find them. Until finally Deidara found them in the flower shop. He won the money YaY!!! When Ino-chan saw him she knew he was the one who could make Shika go crazy with jealousy. Deidara approached the counter and asked Ino for her most beautiful dozen of roses. And then once he paid for them he gave them to Ino-chan and asked her out on a date. May the most beautiful flower come with me on a date tomorrow, yeah ? Why of course she giggled. Then ill pick you up at 6:30 k? yea o and here my phone number Ino said. "thanks, yeah" Dei said. See you tomorrow, yeah. Course bye Ino relpied. After he left the girls jumped for joy together. YAY!!!!! They declared a sleepover for the occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sleepover:**

Ino had bought snacks on the way home for the sleepover with Hinata and Tenten were already there all they had to do was wait for Sakura. So how does the guy look like Tenten asked. He looks a lot like Ino Hinata answered. Really so he's blond? Yup he says yeah after every sentence. Hinata said. Really wow u scored big this time Ino-chan. Yup I did didn't I hehehehehe cant wait to see Shika's face when he sees me with someone else who's much cuter than him. The door opened and Sakura came in. Sorry that I was late girls. Its about time!!! Ok I want details on this guy who asked Ino-pig out. So Hinata and Ino explained how he looked and how they could picture his character. They had a blast. They put up Ino's karaoke and sang till their throats hurt. Then finally went to sleep.

**Date day YAY!!!:**

It was 5:30 and Ino was getting ready for her date with Deidara! With a little help from her friends. Sakura was doing Ino's hair. Hinata was putting make up on her face and Tenten was painting her nails. Were ganna make you look Inolicious Hinata said. They all started laughing. Then Tenten turned on the Cd player and put on some Evanescence.

**Meanwhile...**

The rumor about Ino and Shika splitting up had already spread and that Ino was going out with a very hot guy. When Shika heard he had to find out for himself that Ino had already gotten a new Boy friend. Sasu-kun Naruto-kun and Neji-kun were all really worried about Shika-kun. Tatebayo How could Ino do this to you Shika-kun. Yea but she does have a point you were talking about another girl on ur date Sasu-kun said. yep Sasuke has a point girls really are sensitive when it comes to their bf talking about another girl Neji said. That is so not true! someone interrupted it was Tsunade. Girls are not like that its just that you irritated her about talking about missions she wanted a time of missions and you kept on talking about them. **GO!** **Tsunade! Plus about someone else she has a point to be angry!** Yep thats true.

**Back to the Date:**

Ino looked beautiful she wore a black with red kimono (wut a coincidence).

Deidara looked terribly handsome (just imagine). So everything was set it was 10 till 7:00 and Dei started out for his car. Hindan still hadn't found Hinata well his luck was about to get better the girls were ganna spy on Ino's date (evils).they were going to make sure Shika-kun saw her on her date with Deidara yeah.

Back were the boys were at...

Tsunade was still scolding Shikamaru Neji Naruto and Sasuke. They should get a good scolding yep.

**Well in the next Chapie it will be the date and well see some more of Akatsuki YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at the Akatsuki hide out:**

Itachi had used the myankogan on Sasori! And Tobi was just chasing after them the whole time. Poor Sasori ) the Akatsuki herd that Dei had already asked Ino on a date and that Hindan still hadn't found his girl. So they thought why not we do the same thing Ill leave the couples for the rest of the Akatsuki **YAY!So Review or get the myankogan from Itachi just playing! XD **

**Now the date:**

Deidara-kun had just arrived at Ino-chan's house and knocked on the door but instead of Ino answering the door Inoichi Ino's dad answered! Before Ino even noticed he had showed up Inoichi had been questioning Dei since he got in the house.

**The Questioning:**

**How old are you ? Will you always protect my daughter? Is ur car safe? (XD) and so on and so **fourth. Poor Deidara he arrives and hes being questioned. Finally after 15 minutes that were a life time to Dei Ino came down stairs. She left Dei druling on how beautiful she looked. Hehe Inoichi was getting a bit overprotective you know dads. He called Shikamaru's dad to tell Shika-kun to spy on them wow he helped the plan. On the way to the restaurant Ino and Dei were talking about Art Of course. Wow who would have thought that a guy liked art inner Ino thought. I love making clay art, yeah Dei said. Thats kool i love flower arranging. I heard a rumor that you had just broken up with ur ex boyfriend, yeah Dei said. Yea he was talking about one of his missions and kept on talking about another girl Ino said with a sad expression. What a jerk, yeah. Its Ok Ino wanna get back at him for it, yeah ? Ino just looked at him with a puzzled face. I don't mind torchering ur ex boy friend if you want Ino, yeah. Plz say yes Dei kept saying in his mind. He gave her his cute puppy eyes. If you don't mind can we Deidara Ino finally answered. I don't mind not at all, yeah. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Finally they arrived at the restaurant. His evil Akatsuki mind hahahahaha.

**The Arrival At The Restaurant:**

**When Deidara and Ino arrived they found that Shikamaru Sasuke Naruto Hinata Neji Sakura Tenten even Tsunade how did everyone beat them there they both thought**? Shika just gave Dei an full with rage and disgusted look. She thinks this guy is better than me Shikamaru was screaming inside of his head


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was thinking thats the guy Ino's replacing Shika-kun for. Shikamaru waisted no time to go and interrogate this guy. "Ino ur coming with me" Shika-kun said with a very demanding voice. "Hell NO!!! YEAH!!!" Deidara said with an angry voice. "Shes staying with me yeah" Deidara said. Holding Ino closer to him. "YOU DONT OWN HER" Shikamaru argued. "YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR OWN ADVICE!!YEAH!!" Dei said. "YEAH WELL AT LEAST IM NOT SADUCING HER!!!!" Shika said. "WELL WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS SADUCING HER SHE CAME HERE BY CHOICE!!!!" Dei replied. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!" "I ONLY WENT OUT WITH DEIDARA TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!!!!".Ino screamed at the two boys fighting over her. And then Kakashi showed up saying 'Right Ino i caught a fish this big!". Ino replied Dude it was super small. Everyone started laughing completely forgetting about Shikamaru and Deidara. After everyone stopped laughing at Kakashi Deidara said "I'm outa here YEAH!" Hindan finally found Hinata but was interrupted by Deidara "WERE LEAVING YEAH"! "But" Hindan protested NOW YEAH! Deidara said with the most angry face ever. How could she choose him over me i mean look at me yeah. Shes comparing me with a lazy ASS YEAH! "THAT ASSWHOLE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh Shika-kun can you ever forgive me".Ino asked with a very ashamed face. "Of COURSE I WILL I LOVE YOU INO!" Shika-kun said. AWWW!!! the girls said. Now that is a very nice boy Tsunade said. "Then will you come with me to the Movies Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Of COURSE and she gave him a big kiss on the lips. Shika kissed back. But they had no idea that someone was watching them. I wonder who it was?

**Well This is the ending of this Chappie! **

**Try to guess who was the person who was spying**


End file.
